Fallen Angel
"Fallen Angel" is the fifth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. It involves the player taking control of David Mason as he attempts to infiltrate Anthem, one of Raul Menendez's strongholds, to gather any intel on Raul Menendez by tapping on his conversations. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (Intact/W.I.A.) (player-determined) *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Raul Menendez *ISI Leader *DeFalco *Tian Zhao *Tommy Briggs (cutscene only) *Farid (cutscene only) *Alex Mason (mentioned only) * Frank Woods (cutscene only) Video Walkthrough BOII Mission 5 Fallen Angel Playthough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Hold Breath for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Ballistic Knife and Spring Knife for single player loadout. *Avoid damage from large debris in streets. *Direct CLAWs to eliminate enemy personnel (x8) in the flooded street. *Record 400TB of data from Menendez surveillance. *Incinerate enemy personnel (x10) with flamethrower attachment. *Protect CLAWs (x2) from destruction. *Deploy SOC-T boost to find alternate routes (x2). *Destroy enemy vehicles (x20) with drone missiles. *Destroy enemy vehicles (x8) with the SOC-T. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR with MMS Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 with Laser Sight Found in Level M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 (used by Salazar) FAL OSW Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H (used by Harper and Crosby) Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG (unobtainable) M2 BO2.png|M2HB (mounted on SOC-Ts; used by Harper) Access Kit Usage * The flamethrower for Brutus. * A fuse box used to open a door that allows Salazar and the CLAWs to fight from the rooftop level, just after leaving the flooded shop at the beginning, albeit for only a short time. * A door which lets Section listen to a conversation about arriving SOC-Ts. Gallery Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|Section trying to start the CLAW. CLAW_Attack_BOII.png|The CLAW attacking the enemy soldiers. Street_Advance_BOII.png|Moving down the flooded streets. Drone_Evasion_BOII.png|Hiding from the searching drones. Sewer_Entrance_BOII.png|Moving to take down ISI sentries before entering the sewers and into Anthem. Anthem_Rooftops_BOII.png|Landing on the rooftops. Knife_Kill_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Stabbing a rooftop guard. Identification_BOII.png|Identifying Menendez in the crowd and recording his conversation. Harper_Knife_BOII.png|Harper attacking an unfortunate guard. DeFalco_and_Raul_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|DeFalco talking to Menendez. Sneak_Attack_BOII.png|Sneaking up on the guards by the car. Raul's_Engineering_BOII.png|Raul revealing his knowledge of the infiltration. Burning_Sewers_BOII.png|The burning sewer. Brutus_POV_BOII.png|Using Brutus on the ground. Maximus_POV_BOII.png|Using Maximus on the rooftops. MQ Drone Heads-up display BOII.png|Using the drone to clear the way. Driving_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Escaping. Tian-Zhao_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Meeting Tian Zhao. Intel Items Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - High IQ Achievement Guide (Part 2) Achievements/Trophies *'Hey Good Looking' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Plastic surgery avoided. *'Waterlogged' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather information on Raul Menendez suspected terrorist plot. *'Futurist' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript Trivia * At one point in the mission, Harper and Section will come across an interrogation room. This room is similar to the one where Alex Mason was held in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ** They will also mention how those rooms were used by CIA in the 1960s, which was the plot for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *If the player has subtitles on, when Harper says, "These drones are really starting to piss me off," it censors "piss", even if the graphic content is not reduced. *Though potentially difficult to do, if the player alerts the drone helicopter and manages to avoid its attacks then Harper will destroy it. The easiest way to do so is to reach the wall on the other side of the street after first seeing the drone and then hide behind it after deliberately being spotted. **It is possible for the player to destroy the drones by using a powerful weapon such as the Barrett M82A1 or the Titus-6' underbarrel shotgun if chosen as a loadout before the level (or even the Death Machine, after having completed the campaign before). This way, the player can just move through the flooded streets without being killed. **If the drone helicopter the player is supposed to avoid is destroyed, when Harper reaches the two soldiers standing above the sewer entrance, he will shoot them both immediately. *During the SOC-T sequence of the level, it is possible to hear the track "Pakistan Run" from ''Black Ops II'' OST. **During the mission, some elements of the "Anthem" can be heard. Also, "Rivers and Rain" can be heard. *The looters being killed by the MQ Drone drop usable Tac-45s. *The spy that DeFalco shoots in the knees was a member of the ISI. *When meeting Zhao, Crosby disappears and another SEAL will take his place. *On the Behind the Scenes of the reveal trailer, Salazar can be seen hiding from the MQ Drone under the ISI truck. However, he was wearing the clothes from the mission "Karma". *When the player must hide from the MQ Drone, the player's field of view is decreased dramatically. *DeFalco's theme can be heard while he is talking to Menendez by the VTOL Warship. *If the player tries to record Menendez's conversation with DeFalco from outside the computer room, Harper will say "You're gonna give away our position". If the player stays outside, they will take damage from nowhere until they die. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels